The Mind of a Petrified Soul
by A Shipper From Way Back
Summary: When Hermione was petrified, she had many thoughts. What did she think about? Read to find out. From the time when she found out the monster was a basilisk to right after she was unpetrified. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Basilisk

**A/N: Hello, here is my first fanfic in the Harry Potter fandom, but I think it's pretty good. It's basically Hermione's thoughts when she was petrified. This came to me while I was watching Chamber of Secrets on ABC Family, so I just started writing, and I think it turned out perfect! I hope you think so, too. Read on!**

**Also, the part in italics is from the book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Basilisk**

Ron and I were walking down with Harry to his Quidditch game when Harry screamed out in alarm. I was shocked, and both Ron and I jumped away from Harry in surprise.

"_The voice!_" _Harry exclaimed. _What was he talking about? _"I just heard it again-didn't you?"_

I was about to shake my head when I realized something. This all fits! I read about something in the library a few weeks ago. the spiders, the dead roosters, and the voice that only Harry could hear! How could I be so stupid? I slapped my hand to my forehead and told the boys that I had to go to the library.

I rushed to the library as fast as I could. Every time Harry heard the voice, there was an attack. I had to find the book as quick as possible. As soon as I got in, I asked Madam Pince where I could find _Magical Serpents of the World. _When she told me where it was, I rushed over to that section and grabbed it.

I sat down at a table with another student I recognized as a sixth-year, Ravenclaw prefect. I quickly flipped open to the "Giant Serpents" section and skimmed until I found the part with the monster that I hoped was the monster that was attacking people.

It was called a basilisk, also known as the King of Serpents. _That's _why Harry could only hear the voice! It's because he speaks Parseltongue! The murderous stare...how could it have only petrified people if it has a murderous stare?... Because no one _did _look it directly in the eye. There was water when we found Mrs. Norris; she must have seen its reflection. Colin saw it through his camera, and Justin saw it through Sir Nicholas, but a ghost couldn't have died twice, so Nick was petrified and so was Justin. "Spiders flee before the basilisk." That's why we saw the spiders running out of the window. "The basilisk flees only from the crowing of a rooster." Whoever is the Heir of Slytherin must have killed the roosters so the basilisk wouldn't die!

Now, how would a giant snake like that have been moving around school so quickly? If it were slithering down the halls, _someone _would have noticed it. It could be going through the plumbing? I don't have any other logical reasons, so I quickly wrote down "pipes" on the page. Knowing that this will be something I'll regret later, I tore out the page from the book and clasped it in my hand all crumpled up.

I knew that if we wanted to get out here safely without being killed, I knew we'd have to get a mirror to check around corners. I noticed that the Ravenclaw girl was about to leave, so I asked her, "Excuse me, but do you happen to have a mirror in your bag?"

"Yes, I do," she replied, taking out a circular hand mirror from her bag.

"Do you mind if I borrow it for a quick minute?" I asked as nicely as I could, the paper still clenched in my hand.

"Fine," she replied, handing me the mirror.

"Before you leave," I said, noticing that she was facing the direction towards the corridor, a place where the basilisk might strike, "just face the corridor with your back turned." I could tell she was about to question it, so I said, "Do it if you value living." So she did as I said.

Holding on to the paper with one hand, I scouted out the corners with the mirror. I first checked out the left corner; it was safe. Then, I turned the mirror to face the right corner to check it out; it was also safe.

Before I confirmed that everything was safe, I heard a slithering sound. I quickly told the prefect to look in the mirror. I quickly checked the left corner again, breathing deeply. In the mirror were a great, big pair of yellow eyes: the basilisk. I heard a gasp escape from the prefect, and then, we both fell down to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Is this good? I thought it was. Can you just leave me a quick review that tells me if I'm doing good and if I should continue. This _will_ be a multichapter, probably about five or six chapters. I've always imagined that during petrification, you can hear and slightly see things, but you just can't move. So, this will be Hermione's thoughts during petrification. No pairings. **

**So, should I continue? Please leave a review!**

**~ASFWB  
(A Shipper From Way Back)**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Petrified!

**A/N: Hello, it's me again. So, I didn't get any reviews, but that's okay. I think that I'm doing all right. So, I figured out that the total number of chapters will be five chapters. So, I don't have the book in front of me, so some of the quotes might be wrong from the book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I wouldn't be writing this right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm Petrified!**

I woke up, feeling something soft beneath me. Apparently, I was lying down due to my view of the ceiling, and I was moving. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move. Wait, am I petrified? Yes, I am. I saw the basilisk's eyes in the mirror.

"Albus, I don't know what to do," a voice said. It sounded like Professor McGonagall. "Another double attack. Will we have to close down the school?"

"I don't know, Minerva," a voice that sounded like Professor Dumbledore replied. "I _do _know that you will have to cancel today's Quidditch game." Oh no, Harry will be devastated. "Also, you might want to bring Mr. Potter and Mr, Ronald Weasley to see Miss Granger in the hospital wing." Well, at least Harry and Ron will see me.

As I heard Professor McGonagall walking away, I heard a door open and saw the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing. I felt myself being set down on one of the soft beds in the hospital wing. I heard the frantic steps of Madam Pomfrey rushing over to my bed.

"Oh, Albus," she cried. "Both Penelope Clearwater _and _Hermione Granger! Do you have any clues as to who might have done this?"

"They were found with a circular mirror near Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied. I heard Madam Pomfrey gasp. "Poppy, if you will excuse me, I must go send a very important letter." I then heard Professor Dumbledore's footsteps walk away. For a few minutes, the whole of the hospital wing was silent except for the scratching of Madam Pomfrey's quill.

I then heard the sound of the heavy double doors opening and thought Professor Dumbledore was back. It wasn't him, though; it was Professor McGonagall.

I heard her say to someone in her thick, Scottish accent, "This may come as a bit of a shock to you. There has been another attack-another _double _attack."

"_Hermione_," I heard a familiar voice say. Was that Ron? Yes, it was, and if he's here, Harry must be here, too.

"She was found near the library with this near her," Professor McGonagall continued. I heard the slightest sound of something being picked up from the table next to me. It must be the mirror. "Does this mean anything to either of you?"

"No," I heard two voices sy. So, Harry _was _there. I could tell the boys were standing right next to me due to their hot breaths breathing on my face. Ew, one of their breaths _wreak_. I be it's Ron; he had some sort of smelly food for lunch. I wish one of the boys (mainly Harry because Ron's an idiot) would notice the piece of paper I have clenched in my hand.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, we have to go back to your dormitories for your safety," Professor McGonagall said. "You can visit Miss Granger tomorrow." I then heard their footsteps walk away.

Well, at least I have something to look forward to everyday instead of just lying here doing nothing. When Ron and Harry left, Madam Pomfrey kept checking over me and Penelope. After a while, I heard the doors burst open and someone run to Penelope's bed.

"Oh, Penny," the boy cried. The voice sounded familiar, yet I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey screeched. Th voice was Percy, Ron's brothr! Were him and Penelope dating? It does make sense, though. "You should be in your dormitory."

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey," Percy apologized. "I just heard that Penny was petrified, and I had to see her."

"That is very kind of you, but now, you must leave," Madam Pomfrey replied. From what I could hear, Madam Pomfrey hd pushed Percy out th door.

Eventually, I fell asleep that night, but don't ask me how because I don't know. I seriously don't know because my eyes are always open.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you think this was good? If you did, please leave a review. If you have constructive criticism, also leave a review for that, too. **

**~ASFWB  
(A Shipper From Way Back)**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding the Note

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I usually do a weekly update, but right after I published the last chapter, I went on vacation without wifi, so I couldn't update. Then, the next weekend, I went on vacation again, but it did have wifi, but I forgot my laptop. :P Then, _after that_, I had to start finishing reading my summer reading list and doing my summer math homework, so _that_ took up most of my time. Then school started. So, _finally_, I'm updating. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks for the three reviews I got!**

**Oh! Also, there is parts from the book, so those parts are italicized.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I have all the imagination in the world. Okay, that's lame.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding the Note**

I've been Petrified for a while now. I really don't know how long, at least a week, I think. I can't really tell time when I'm Petrified. So, one day, I heard Ron and Harry come into the hospital wing with much hesitancy from Madam Pomfrey.

"_There's just no point talking to a Petrified person_," Madam Pomfrey said, exasperatedly. That's what you think. Soon, they started talking to me. Find the paper, find the paper, find the paper! Then our lives will be so much easier.

"_Wonder if she did see the attacker, though_," Ron said eventually. Yes, yes I did, Ron. "_Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know._" Well, that's the point of the mirror, Ronald.

Soon, I could then feel Harry's breath come closer to the hand that was clenched to the paper. YES! HARRY, GRAB IT! He then pointed out that there was something clenched in my hand. YES! GRAB THE PAPER, HARRY!

"_Try to get it out_," Ron whispered to Harry. I could hear the sound of a chair moving, so I'm assuming Ron moved his chair to block Harry from view. After much struggling to get the paper out, Harry finally got it out. THANK GOD!

They started reading it, and I could have screamed with excitement if I wasn't Petrified at the moment. I could hear Harry gasp faintly. He must have figured it out! YES!

"_Ron, this is it. This is the answer_," Harry whispered. THANK YOU! "_The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk-a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…_"

After a few minutes of them figuring out why everyone was Petrified, they left the hospital wing because apparently, it was almost time for break. Not long after they left, there was an announcement from Professor McGonagall.

"_All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please,_" Professor McGonagall said over the announcements.

Oh, I hope it's not another attack. Oh God, I feel bad for if it is. I heard Madam Pomfrey's frantic footsteps walk out the door.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came in along with Professor McGonagall. I could tell Madam Pomfrey was crying.

"So, they took her to the Chamber itself, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked. The Heir took someone to the Chamber? Oh my God, that's worse!

"Yes, but remember, Gilderoy will try to save her," McGonagall replied with a tone to her voice. After a second, she said, "She's doomed. Poor Ginny Weasley is doomed."

Ginny…

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm _so_ glad I got three reviews for one chapter! YAY! Thanks to _Julianne _(an anonymous reviewer), _Luna Awesomesauce 1012_, and _Read-a-holic2200. _Thank you guys so much! Remember, please review! **

**~ASFWB  
(A Shipper From Way Back)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mandrake Drought

**Chapter 4: Mandrake Drought**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update a little bit sooner. Writer's block and school, mainly. So, here's the second to last chapter!**

* * *

I overheard Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout talking about how the Mandrake Drought was almost done being made. I felt my heart leap in my chest. Well, I felt happier. I would get to see Harry and Ron soon enough. I heard a pair of footsteps, probably Professor Sprout's, walking away. After she left, I heard someone's hurried footsteps rush into the hospital wing.

"Professor McGonagall, what's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Is it about Ginny Weasley? Is she…dead?" If I could move, my eyes would have been popping out of my head. I really hope Ginny's not dead. Even though we barely talked, she's one of Ron's siblings, and it would be devastating.

"No, not that," McGonagall replied. "It's just…I can't find Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley. I think they might have tried to go down to find Ginny along with Gilderoy." Madam Pomfrey gave an audible gasp. I would have too if, you know, I could talk. That is much worse than Ginny possibly being killed. Well, while that's bad, I think it would be much worse if Ron and Harry and Ginny died.

"Well, I hope they're safe," Madam Pomfrey said. "They are with a professor, even if it is Gilderoy."

McGonagall sighed. "Well, I have to go check up on my House now. I'll see you soon." I then heard her footsteps walk out. Oh, I hope they're safe.

Soon after that, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were both in the hospital wing again. They were making the final touches on the Mandrake Drought, and soon, they started giving some of it to each Petrified student.

First, they gave it to Colin Creevey, who immediately exclaimed, "It was a giant snake, Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yes, yes, I understand, Colin," Madam Pomfrey said. "Now, the feast is in the Great Hall. I suggest you start heading down."

After that, she gave it to Justin, who basically said the same thing as Colin. Then they somehow gave it to Nearly Headless Nick, who politely thanked Madam Pomfrey and left.

I then heard Madam Pomfrey head over to my bed and dipped the liquid in my mouth. For a second, I blacked out, but then I woke up again and adjusted myself to the bright light of the hospital wing.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the second to last chapter! Thanks to _The Red Teardrop_ for the review! So, hopefully, I'll finish this story with the last chapter tomorrow! Cross your fingers!**

**~ASFWB  
(A Shipper From Way Back)**


End file.
